Shut Up
by senor failboat
Summary: Pointless rambling in which Phoenix and Miles wake up at an ungodly hour and proceed to act decidedly cute. [PxM fluffy gooieness]


**Shut Up**

Author's Notes: Ha... ha. Yes, finally, the day has come that I should write a Gyakuten Saiban (AKA Phoenix Wright) fan fiction. Why, you ask? Because, very recently (as in yesterday), I re-played the entire first game! And soon, I shall re-play the entire second game as well, I think. :

Anyway, I have something to admit to you: Miles Edgeworth is one of my weaknesses. I played the game and totally fell-- he's just so... cool. I don't even know why. What really manages to make me weak at the knees, though, isn't a solitary Miles-- no, no, that would be far too... erm, something. You think of the word. A-hem; as I was saying, what really manages to make me melt isn't Egdeworth himself. Rather, it's Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. They're so cute. And I'm a fluff-addict (who refuses rehabilitation obstinately). Not a good combination, especially when said addict happens to be a writer (of sorts).

So, here's something for you fellow fluff-addicts. It has shounen-ai... and pointless sweetness. I'm crazy, I know.

* * *

The earth shook slightly, rudely jerking a man with spiked hair from his dreams. At the moment, his hair wasn't looking very spikey-- it had been softly rumpled from sleep, and as a hand ran through it, only became messier. Indeed, were it anyone else's hair, it would seem normal, but it looked rather unusual on this man. Years of having worn his hair in the same fashion had led the spikes to seem as natural as his eyes, so its current gentleness seemed somewhat odd, though not in an unacceptable way. It was really quite flattering, although Phoenix seemed to prefer the spikes to this; why else would he spare the time to fix his hair morning after morning?

He groaned a bit, stifling a yawn as his eyes opened, lids uncooperatively heavy from sleep. He blinked a bit to clear himself of morning grogginess, and became more alert as he noticed some movement to his right. With a frown, he scooted a bit nearer the figure beside him that had shifted. His fingertips lightly brushed the other's back in a soothing manner, and he watched unspeakingly as his bed-partner settled a bit.

'Damn you, nature,' Phoenix thought, failing to realize just how immature such a curse was. It was how he really felt at the moment; why should he care if it sounded stupid? It wasn't as though anyone could hear his thoughts anyway. He moved a bit further toward the other, draping an arm across his waist. He smiled as his friend's arm rested, after a bit of hesitation, atop his.

"Are you okay, Miles?" he asked, voice a soft murmur.

In response, the prosecutor took Phoenix's hand in his own, saying nothing.

"I see..." The brunette gripped Miles's hand more tightly, and lightly kissed the back of the man's neck. "Someday, you'll be able to--" "Shut up, Wright." Phoenix quieted down with a sigh, rubbing small circles on his friend's hand with his thumb.

They lay like that in silence for a while, then, "Wright... I have to be at the office today." Miles released his grip on his friend's hand, and turned over in the bed, looking seriously at him. He made a feeble attempt at looking stern, but faltered quickly as Phoenix hit him with his ruthless puppy-eye gaze. "Wright," he groaned in exasperation, "I'm serious."

Phoenix kissed the tip of Miles's nose sweetly, causing the man to blush a bit. "I know you're serious, Edgey."

"Then why don't you--" Miles stopped as Phoenix pointed toward the clock: it read three thirty-seven in the morning.

"There is no legitimate reason as to why you would ever need to be in your office before four in the morning, Miles." He caught the silver haired man's lips in a kiss, and a gentle smile crossed his features as he pulled back. "I know why you want to go. I'm not going to let you."

"Damn it, Phoenix," Miles muttered, a fierce blush appearing on his features. "You can be such an imbecile..." He trailed off into a mumble, and the defence attorney apparently took this as an invitation to kiss him yet again. This time, Miles responded a bit more, and he could feel Phoenix's tongue in his mouth. They parted yet again, and the brunette grinned as his friend panted softly for breath. "Be quiet, Wright."

"If I'm quiet now, I'll only be louder in court this week."

"I hardly think the congregation will be able to stand it if your shouting gets any louder, Wright." Miles smirked as his rival (but only in court) grimaced.

"Oh, you're good."

"I know."

Phoenix's face erupted in a blush. "I forgot you had a secret inner-pervert, Edgeworth..."

"Point? It isn't as though you're denying that I'm good, Wright."

"...shut up." His face was bright red, now, reminiscent to the tie he usually wore.

Miles smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes: That didn't really have a fixed plot at all, now did it? More like a baseless rambling about Phoenix and Miles waking up and being all... mushy. And gooey. That's either "ew" or "yay," depending on who you are. Oh well, though. It was nice to write, and if you don't like it... good for you! Tell me why, though, else I'll be utterly perplexed as to why it was disliked for the rest of my life. (no, not really; I'll probably forget about five minutes after I find out you didn't like it, but it's nice to know!)  



End file.
